Club Penguin And Happy Feet: The Rise of Protobot (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet: The Rise of Protobot written by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "Takeover Plans" Plot (In the Club Penguin Universe, around 30 miles from space, a broken head of Protobot was floating until a tiny meteor hit the head, making Protobot crash land on Earth in Club Penguin Island, landing on Herbert's Mountain Lab) *Herbert: *open door* What is this? What is on the ground? *Klutzy: *nervous* *Herbert: This look familiar to me. *hold the broken head of Protobot* Ah ha. It's Protobot's broken head. I will rebuild him to make these penguins pay! I will get revenge on Mumble HappyFeet and Antarctica will be my new home and ruler if i get enough snow to warm me up. *Klutzy: *happy* *Herbert: Oh well Klutzy, you asked for this. Let's go and rebuild this robot up. *close the door* (In another dimension in the year 4014 on Club Penguin Island in Space Academy on the Extra-Planetary Federation office where agents are watching Herbert with a broken Protobot head from 2014) *Gary 3000: Wait, is that Protobot's broken head? *EPF Director: Yes. It is implied that another Protobot may be seen around the future. *Gary 3000: But this is the past time. A scientist inventor has the same name as me. We must merge groups together to stop Herbert. *EPF Director: There is a Real-World dimension where they met the realistic penguins. Thousands of them. Now we need our world to team up with the real world and the past world to stop Protobot. *Gary 3000: I think he's gonna rebuild him to travel time like he did with the time machine. *EPF Director: Send a call to the agents to get this message to everyone on this island. *Gary 3000: Yes Director. They will get this message from the past time and soon, they will meet the penguins from the past time. Including my past self of me. *EPF Director: Good. They still need a little more require to team up. CLUB PENGUIN AND HAPPY FEET THE RISE OF PROTOBOT (As the story starts, in the Real-World dimension in Antarctica on Penguin-Land, Terry walk by to Noah to have a little talk) *Terry: Hello Noah, good day to you. *Noah: Ah Terry, what bring you here? *Terry: I heard that a huge colony of fish was seen at Snowy Plains. *Noah: Fishes? Is that true? *Terry: Yes. I've seen a bunch of them. They're everywhere and you must check it out whatever you gonna like it or not. *Ashley: It's today. The Day of the Fishes. *Noah: Interesting! Our life is complete from The Great Scarcity! (With Mumble) *Mumble: I got over 50 fishes for everyone. *Erik: I love this day. *Atticus: You rule Mumble. *Bo: Now we will never stare again. *Mumble: That's everything we got. *Bo: Good thing. *Lauren: This taste good like the ones from Club Penguin Island. *Mumble: Everyone there loves me since we defeated Herbert P. Bear together. *Erik: That was a very long time. *Mumble: I wish, we can do it again like going to the time of the dinosaurs. *Bo: That's a good one you got. *Erik: Pretty interesting. *Atticus: I hope, the skuas will not take our fish away. *Mumble: Screw those skuas. They keep stealing our chicks and our fish. *Erik: So daddy, what is the next big thing? *Mumble: Well, our time machine is safe for now. No one will ever touch it when it's dangerous for a wander to go around it. (In Club Penguin Island on the EPF Command Room) *Gary: Okay guys, we are ready to study something. *Rookie: Gary? It been like a day since we got our coffee break. *Jet Pack Guy: I know, what is Herbert is up to? *Gary: We can find out that he's feeding some Puffle'Os to Klutzy. *Rookie: What? He don't have a mouth or teeth. *Dot: What about the Time Trekker you will use? *Gary: I know, The Director of the EPF will notice about it. I wonder what is Mumble up to? *Rookie: He's back home now. After one year, the island is safe and no one will take over a world we ever live in. (Back at Herbert's Mountain Lab) *Herbert: Well, well, well Klutzy. This big head will have a body and i will fix him to take over Club Penguin. The island will be ours before Gary dies. *Klutzy: *clicking* *Herbert: He will kill Mumble and Noah for once and for all. My invention will start right now with one of the failure inventions we have invented over the years since 2007. This is our only hope to all of my family members. Don't fail this time with me Protobot. (Back in Antarctica) *Mumble: Okay Viola, your fish is here. *Miss Viola: Thank you Mumble. *Mumble: You're welcome. This is the best we got. *Miss Viola: What a good former student i got. *Memphis: Son, we did wonderful. *Mumble: I know dad. *Norma Jean: Your daddy will be very proud of you. *Memphis: Just in case, don't leave the leopard seals get the fish. *Mumble: I will. No worries. (Back at the EPF Command Room) *Gary: Okay Rookie, we're inside the Time Trekker. We will visit Mumble anytime. *Rookie: How about now? *Gary: Sure, let's go. (Gary and Rookie enter in another dimension in Antarcitca, finding Mumble and his friends there in Penguin-Land) *Terry: What the? *Erik: Hey, it's Gary and Rookie. *Mumble: Hey guys. *Gary: Mumble, it's nice to meet you. *Rookie: It been a long time since we have met. *Noah: So boys, what are you up to? *Gary: Just wondering to study this landscape here. *Norma Jean: So, what is the point? *Gary: We will check if Herbert is up to planning on destroying the whole world. *Mumble: No! Not Herbert! He is our arch-nemesis. *Gary: I know. What about the place in Adelie-Land? *Mumble: Adelie-Land doesn't have problems. *Rookie: And this big glacier up there? *Noah: That's my spot. *Rookie: Okay. My bad. *Noah: I use it to watch everyone from the emperor nation. If bad things happen, i'll stop them with my elders. *Rookie: Yeah, i heard of that. (Back in Herbert's Mountain Lab, Herbert was recreating Protobot) *Herbert: Our new plan will rise. He has failed to destroy the superheroes and Klutzy, we are excited to see that coming. Because, 2014 will be one of the best years to rise! *Klutzy: *clicking* *Herbert: The weights and stuff, he can try on killing Mumble HappyFeet and he's the boss around here. (Back in Antarctica, the background music "That's What I Like" by Flo Rida and Fitz plays when Sven returns to Adelie-Land by flying and spinning around his glacier. He land on his grass spot with Lovelace.) *Lovelace: Hello Sven. *Sven: Good morning sir to you. *Lovelace: It's nice to meet you. *Sven: The Day of the Fishes is here at last! Our time has come to get the more fish we can. *Lovelace: All i can do is sit and relax. *Sven: Really? You can't be a lazy bum all day long. *Lovelace: Just leave me alone. I let my friends sit and relax whatever they want too. (The background music ends when Ramón shows up) *Ramón: Lovelace! *Lovelace: What? *Ramón: I got over 9000 fishes at my yard. *Lovelace: What? (The camera moves to show 9000 fishes Ramón got) *Lovelace: You stole all of them? *Ramón: No. (The huge pile of fish collapses and goes back to the water) *Ramón: No! *Raul: Ramón! Everyone needs fish. *Ramón: That was a gift to my mom and dad! *Rinaldo: Who cares about your parents. *Ramón: They live in Cape Adare! I can do whatever i want. *Nestor: Alright. Another fish is caught. *Ramón: I hate this day. It's ruined for me. *Carmen: Oh Ramón, don't be a spoiled brat. You're special like one of your friends. *Ramón: Yeah, thanks to the amigos for doing that. They never did the same thing on Club Penguin Island when Herbert find out. *Carmen: That's okay. Mumble save us all with the fishes. He hated when the aliens start stealing the fish. *Ramón: Aliens? The skuas were doing the same problem as they could from killing them in one place or another. *Rinaldo: Yeah, is it wasn't for the leopard seals themself, then everything won't be the same. *Raul: Why can't you go fishing with a net? *Ramón: No, i don't need a net to catch. I swim to catch some fish. (Back still at Herbert's Mountain Lab) *Herbert: Klutzy, finish my creation while i go stop on Mumble HappyFeet. This time, i build a new time machine to enter the real-world and stop those pesky penguins from bothering me. *reveal his new time machine* Ah ha, the perfect plan. Now teleport what i want mister. *press teleport button* (Herbert use his new time machine and teleports to Antarctica in another world. The portal open to Penguin-Land.) *Mumble: Oh no! *Rookie: This is stranger danger. Monsters are coming this way. *Gary: Oh no, we forget to study before entering. *Rookie: No, it only just a problem. (Herbert arrives there) *Everyone: IT'S HERBERT! *Rookie: Herbert? *Herbert: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! It is nice to meet you again Mumble HappyFeet. *Mumble: So? You're planning on destroying the whole world? *Herbert: In my pressure, yes. This place will be my new home since it has a cave. *Mumble: Yeah, you're a bad liar. *Herbert: Gary and Mumble, i am here to get revenge on you. *Gary: Stop him! (The Elders chased Herbert and enter the Time Trekker from escaping) *Elder 1: No! *Elder 2: We're too old to catch him. *Elder 3: I can't feel my feet. *Elder 4: I'm sorry guys to do this. *Elder 5: He's getting away. *Elder 6: Someone do something. *Herbert: SEE YOU LATER SUCKERS! *escape with the Time Trekker to teleport* *Rookie: Noooooooooooooo!!!!!!!! *Gary: Our Time Trekker is stolen! *Rookie: What can we do? *Gary: We need to find an invention to get back to Club Penguin Island. *Mumble: My time machine will work. *Gary: You found it? *Mumble: Yes *hold his time machine* *Rookie: Alright, back to the island. *Erik: Dad, can i come? *Mumble: No, this is a dangerous adventure. I'm going to stop Herbert again like last time. Stay here with Gloria. *Erik: Aw man, i alway wanted to go on adventures like this. *Gloria: Erik, daddy has to do something with Gary and Rookie. I'm afraid that you may end up getting lost. We don't want you to get lost like last time back at Emperor-Land. *Erik: I promise. At long another Doomberg doesn't come toward us. *Mumble: Be safe Erik. Stay with Gloria at all. Or hang out with friends like Atticus and Bo. *Atticus: Come on Erik, play with us. *Erik: Okay. *walk to Atticus* *Rookie: You're bringing everyone here? *Mumble: No. Only me. *Rookie: Okay and let's go! *Gloria: Bye Mumble. *Mumble: Bye my love. *Gary: What are you waiting for? Let's go. *Mumble: Okay. *press the teleport button* (Gary, Rookie and Mumble teleported) TO BE CONTINUED Next: Club Penguin And Happy Feet: The Rise of Protobot (Chapter 2) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters